wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/VII
Za powrotem do domu znalazłam siedzącego obok mej matki pana Rudolfa. Przywykłam już była do jego twarzy, pozbawionej uśmiechu i otwartego spojrzenia, toteż zdziwiłam się trochę zobaczywszy go idącego naprzeciw mnie z pewnym wyrazem ożywienia, którego w nim nigdy dotąd nie widziałam. Rzuciłam okiem na moją matkę i spostrzegłam, że uśmiechała się także i wyraźnie była czymś ucieszoną. Zaledwie też przywitałam się z nią i z panem Rudolfem, rzekła do mnie: — Niespodziewana przybywa nam pomoc, Wacławo. Pan Rudolf przywiózł mi dziś nadzieję wyratowania się z toni, pozostania może pod tym moim rodzinnym dachem. Pytająco spojrzałam na pana Rudolfa. On także patrzył na mnie i zdawało się, że ciężar, który zwykle w dół kłonił jego powieki, spadł z nich nagle, a po bladych, odwykłych od radosnego wyrazu ustach przemknął się niewyraźny uśmiech. Po chwili rozwinął papier, który trzymał w ręku, i przeczytał następne słowa: Kochany panie Rudolfie! Propozycja twoja, abym za słuszną cenę nabył zagrożone publiczną sprzedażą dobra pani Matyldy X. albo też spłacił ciążące na nich sumy, aby je za pomocą wieloletniej odebrać dzierżawy, bardzo mi się podoba z dwóch względów: naprzód dałoby mi to możność stania się użytecznym kobiecie pozbawionej, jak piszesz, wszelkiej opieki i pomocy; następnie po— mieszałoby szyki panu Henrykowi S., którego najzimniejszemu samolubstwu i najokropniejszej chciwości miałem zręczność przypatrzyć się w czasie katastrofy tego biednego Agenora. Piszesz, kochany przyjacielu, że uważasz mię za największego w prowincji naszej kapitalistę tak pod względem zasobów pieniężnych jak posiadanej i praktykowanej miłości bliźniego. Nie wdaję się w to ostatnie twierdzenie, może nawet zbyt pochlebne; co do pierwszego zaś masz może i słuszność. Nieszczęściem jednak kapitały moje są na ten raz tak umieszczone, że tylko osobista moja bytność w kraju może część ich oswobodzić i do danego użytku przysposobić, sam zaś wiesz, że nader ważne sprawy zatrzymują mię tutaj i że mimo gorącego pragnienia powrotu w rodzinne strony muszę i powinienem pozostać daleko od nich póty, póki nie spełnię tego, co sobie zamierzyłem. Za kilka jednak miesięcy przyjadę do domu, choćby na krótko, a wtedy sprawę majątkową pani Matyldy załatwię, jak będę mógł, najlepiej dla niej. Tymczasem waszą już jest rzeczą starać się o powstrzymanie do mego powrotu publicznej sprzedaży, na której dobra jej za bezcen niezawodnie nabyte by zostały przez głównego jej kredytora. Pan Rudolf przestał czytać i z uśmiechem patrząc na mnie podał mi pismo. Rzuciłam okiem na podpis i ręce, w których trzymałam papier, zadrżały mi trochę. Wyczytałam imię i nazwisko hrabiego Witolda. Niżej jeszcze było p o s t s c r i p t u m, zawierające następne słowa: Co się dzieje z córką pani Matyldy? Kiedym ją widział, urocza to była istota. Prześliczna jej muzyka, którą słyszałem na weselu panny Zenony S; utkwiła w mojej pamięci. Spodziewam się, że teraz panna Wacława — wszak takie ma imię? — nie odstępuje w nieszczęściu swej matki. Poczułam zawrót głowy i od tych kilku wierszy oczów oderwać nie mogłam. Więc pamiętał mnie i moją muzykę! Nazywał mię uroczą istotą, odgadł serce moje, spodziewając się po mnie, że nie odstąpię matki mej w jej nieszczęściu! Pamiętał nawet moje imię, pomimo że ani razu nie wymówił go do mnie! Daremnie całą siłą woli chciałam pokonać wzruszenie, jakie mię ogarnęło. Było ono silniejsze ode mnie. Zdawało mi się, że zobaczyłam nagle tęczę na pochmurnym niebie. Matka moja żywą prowadziła rozmowę z panem Rudolfem, ale nie słyszałam nic z tego, o czym mówili. Zdaje mi się nawet, że zapytywali mię o coś, ale nie wiem, ani co, ani jak im odpowiadałam. Nie wiem też, jakim sposobem wstałam, przeszłam przez salon i znalazłam się siedzącą przy fortepianie. Obudziłam się tylko wtedy, gdy pod palcami mymi klawisze fortepianu zaśpiewały tę samą sonatę, jaką grałam na weselu Zeni... Oderwałam ręce od klawiszów... przelękniona. Mój Boże! wszak sądziłam, że jestem już rozsądną kobietą, rozsądnie i bez złudzeń zapatrującą się na świat i przyszłość własną. Tymczasem ujrzałam, że marzycielska natura moja znowu odzywała się we mnie, że serce dziewicze uderzało w mej piersi tak samo jak dawniej, pragnące miłości i ideału... starsze nieco, ale nie zmienione. Przelękłam się, bo wiedziałam przecie, że dla doli, jaka mię czekała, marzenie wszelkie niezdrowym być mogło. Córka rodziców, dotknięta strasznym nieszczęściem rozdziału, uboga dziewczyna, mająca pracą zdobywać byt sobie i matce, miałamże prawo marzyć o świetnych i szczęśliwych losach? Czyby nie było lepiej, abym rojeniom wszelkim na zawsze zamknęła me wnętrze, a całe siły mej istoty obróciła na jak najgodniejsze dźwignienie nieuchronnej rzeczywistości?... Tak myślałam, a serce, nieposłuszne myślom, uderzało mocno... mocno... Czemużby nie? — mówiło ono do mnie tym językiem, którego nie można ani pozbyć się, ani zapomnieć — czemużby nie?... Zerwałam się z miejsca, rozgniewana na siebie do najwyższego stopnia. Jakież bowiem posiadałam prawo marzyć w ten sposób o człowieku, którego znałam zaledwie? Łajałam siebie w duchu i z całą mocą woli przyrzekałam sobie poprawę... A serce szeptało: — Nie dotrzymasz! — i stawiało mi przed oczy babkę Ludgardę, która z siwymi włosami i pooranym czołem ścigała jeszcze po przestworzu przeszłości nie spełnione marzenia swoje... Tak się byłam zamyśliła, że nie spostrzegłam, jak matka moja opuściła pokój i jak pan Rudolf zbliżył się do mnie i wziął mię za rękę. Ockniona nagle podniosłam oczy i spotkałam się ze wzrokiem jego utkwionym we mnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, aby w przyćmionych, posępnych źrenicach pana Rudolfa mieścić się mogło tyle słodyczy, ile jej tam było w tej chwili. — Czy to ta sama sonata, którą pani grałaś na weselu panny Zenony i o której Witold tak dobrze pamięta? — zapytał z ojcowską niemal czułością w głosie, a zarazem po bladych wargach jego przesunął się wpół serdeczny, wpół żartobliwy uśmiech. Ręka moja bezwładnie zawisła w jego dłoni... zawstydziłam się, bo zrozumiałam, że mię odgadł. Mimo woli powieki moje spuściły się i poczułam, że rumieniec wystąpił na czoło. Pan Rudolf mocniej jeszcze rękę moją uścisnął. — Nie spuszczaj pani swoich prawych, otwartych oczu — rzekł z tym samym co pierwej uczuciem w głosie — spójrz lepiej na mnie i powiedz, czy jestem człowiekiem zdolnym sprofanować twe uczucia lub ich nie zrozumieć?... Instynktowo wzrok na niego podniosłam i znowu spotkałam się z jego spojrzeniem. Ujrzałam w nim tę samą co dawniej głębię przebolałego i przyrosłego do źrenic cierpienia, a obok niej nieskończoną dobroć serca i nie wygasły jeszcze żar gorącej duszy. "Tak — pomyślałam — człowiek ten dobrze zna się na uczuciach ludzkich". I z tą myślą szczerze uścisnęłam dłoń jego, w którym ujrzałam prawdziwego mego przyjaciela. — Bądź pani dobrej myśli — mówił pan Rudolf — z każdego kroku twego widzę, że nie brak ci mocy i odwagi; otóż nie trać ich nigdy; przyszłość twoja piękniejszą może będzie, niż się sama spodziewasz... Z tymi słowami oddalił się ode mnie. Od progu jednak wrócił jeszcze i rzekł: — Pojutrze pojadę do W., aby przywieźć matce pani najbieglejszego z tamecznych prawników, który by wskazał środki powstrzymania sprzedaży majątku do przyjazdu Witolda. Bądź pani przy tym tak dobrą i odwiedź jutro moje dzieci... którym brakuje teraz matki i najstarszej siostry; zarazem pokażę pani pewne papiery tyczące się waszej sprawy. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy